Le Roi
by Crazy Mondlicht
Summary: Don Krieg, Arlong, Crocodile, Enies Lobies, Thriller Bark... Tout ces adversaires furent redoutable, dangereux. Mais que ce se passerait il si l'équipage de Mugiwara venait à rencontrer un adversaire encore pire ? Si ils venaient à affronter un Roi ?
1. Pas toujours ce qu'il semble être

_Hello boys (and girls, je suis pas misogyne après tout). Et voilà j'ai finalement craqué et je vais commencé à écrire ma première histoire, et sur One Piece qui plus est (merci, Maître Oda). J'aime bien One Piece,j'aime bien l'univers et les Akuma no Mi permettent de faire à peu près apparaître ce que l'on veut, ce qui est toujours un plus quand on écrit dessus._

_Avant de commencer je vais juste signaler deux trois choses, en passant, comme ça : je suis lent, la faute à un poil dans la main plus grand que le nez de Cyrano de Bergerac, et j'aime ça, j'aime prendre mon temps, cependant je comprend que cela peut frustrer les gens de voir une histoire qui n'avance pas, et je m'en excuse, sincèrement._

_Ensuite, pour continuer, vous ne verrez en aucune façon un Luffy "idiot" et totalement à l'Ouest des évènements car cela n'est pas l'opinion que j'ai de lui. Pour moi Luffy est quelque un de joyeux, heureux et qui prend la vie du bon coté, il n'est en rien stupide sauf qu'il agis de la façon qui, pour lui, semble la plus amusante, même si cela peut paraître totalement crétin (ceux qui ont des doutes sur la maturité et le réalisme de Luffy sont invités, si ils le désirent, à voir la réponse qu'il donne à Crocodile quand ce dernier lui demande si lui aussi pense qu'une guerre peut être gagner sans versé de sang, là on comprend que Luffy est d'un réalisme terrifiant), de même que je compte utiliser les noms d'origines : Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Franky/Cuty Flam, Tony Tony Chopper, et Brook (oui Brook, l'histoire se situera après Thriller Bark mais avant l'île des hommes poissons)._

_Ceci dis, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire, si non, cela n'est pas grave, tant que cette dernière ne laisse pas indifférente._

_J'ai mis la fic en "M" par sureté, je passerais en "T" si je vois que c'était inutile mais j'en doute.En couple sil y aura LuffyxNami pour sur et le reste, euh, je vous laisse décider (j'ai pas d'idées pour les autres en fait )._

_Enjoy._

**Le Roi**

**Chapitre 1 : Pas toujours ce qu'il semble être**

Thriller Bark fut, pour tous les membres de l'équipage du Mugiwara, une intéressante expérience, pour ne pas employer d'autres termes. Ils affrontèrent zombies et fantômes, squelettes et femmes gothiques, mais surtout ils affrontèrent un homme-oignon (leurs ombres ne comptent, évidement, pas). Toute cette histoire fut éprouvante pour tous les membres de l'équipage mais elle le fut surtout pour deux personnes : Nami et, en tant que nouveau nakama du Mugiwara, le musicien Brook.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de jouer un petit air de violon sur le pont, tandis qu'au milieu du dis pont siégeait en toute impunité, et sans mauvaise pensée, alcools, cola's, nourritures et jeux en tout genre. Oui, l'équipage était en train de faire la fête et ce pour trois raisons : la première pour avoir survécus à Thriller Bark, la seconde pour avoir sauvé Nami et vaincu le Schichibukai et enfin, en tant que dernière raison, l'accueil du nouveau nakama du Thousand Sunny, Brook.

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipage au grand complet était en train de faire la fête. Luffy, Chopper et Usopp étaient en train de manger tout en s'amusant à leurs façons (de façon très enfantines donc) grâce, avons le, d'un petit coup de main de Robin qui, justement, faisait pousser des mains pour les tenir occupés.

Robin, d'ailleurs, était assise non loin de tout le monde, son mystérieux sourire toujours aux lèvres, regardant et écoutant ce que faisait les autres.

Franky, Sanji et Zoro étaient, quant à eux, dans un plein concours de "celui qui bois le plus", mais le concours était plus entre Franky et Zoro vu que, toutes les deux minutes, Sanji allait à la cuisine afin de faire du ravitaillement et revenait, pour la plus grande joie de Luffy…

Enfin venait Brook, il arpentait le pont en jouant un air de violon, riant de son rire joyeux tout en faisant quelque "blagues" de squelettes

Cependant il semblait manquer un membre d'équipage et ce fut Sanji qui le nota alors qu'il était en mode "love-love".

"Robin-chan ! Nami-sw… Hé ? Où se trouve Nami-san ?"

Cette simple phrase fit lever plusieurs têtes dont, en pole position, Robin et Luffy, les autres, trop plonger dans ce qu'ils faisaient pour avoir entendu de toute façon.

"Ah, je ne sais pas Shefu-san, Burauza-san était encore là il y a un instant pourtant."

Le soucis avec Sanji c'était que, dès qu'une belle femme/fille lui parlait, il perdait un peu les pédales, passant du mode sérieux au mode love-love.

"Aaaah ! Ce n'est pas très grave Robin-chan, je vais aller la chercher de ce pas !"

"Matte Sanji."

La voix fut calme mais presque autoritaire. D'ailleurs, elle eut un effet radical sur Sanji qui s'arrêta sur le champ, incapable de bouger."

"Senchou-san ?"

Et oui, la voix venait de Luffy qui, pendant l'échange entre Sanji et Robin s'était levé et s'était approché d'eux. Son chapeau de paille recouvrait ses yeux rendant son visage impossible à lire et, à chaque fois qu'il était comme ça, cela donnait des palpitations aux autres car là ils savaient que Luffy était sérieux. Mais pourquoi un tel sérieux juste pour Nami ?

D'ailleurs, sa phrase, bien que plus calme que celle de Sanji un instant plus tôt, eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon au milieu du pont car toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêter et tous tournaient leur regard vers Luffy, affichant (pour ceux le pouvant, Brook ne comptant pas) un visage anxieux ou surpris.

"Je vais aller la chercher, comme ça t'auras plus de temps pour préparer plein de viandes !"

… Et en un instant, avec son éternel sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, leur dévoué capitaine venait de réussir à briser l'ambiance tendue qu'il avait lui-même crée. Robin ne put retenir le petit éclat de rire, Zoro retourna boire, accompagné de Franky, un immense sourire aux lèvres, Usopp et Chopper repartit discuter de choses et d'autres tandis que Brook reprenait doucement sa mélodie interrompue.

Tirant une bouffée de cigarette Sanji ne put réprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

"Très bien Luffy je te laisse t'occuper de Nami-san, fait vite, j'ai préparé ces délicieux petits fours et je veut qu'elle et Robin-chan soient les premières à y goûter."

"Aa."

Ce fut la seule réplique de Luffy tandis qu'il marchait vers le seul lieu où il pensait pouvoir trouver sa navigatrice : sa chambre. Cela ne pouvait être que là, jamais elle n'irait dans la salle commune des hommes sauf si elle y est forcée, la cuisine et la salle à manger semble inutile vu que Sanji était là pour remplir le moindre de ses désirs, même le plus absurde. L'aquarium ? Nan, ils étaient tous dehors à faire la fête, aucune raison de s'isoler dans cette pièce, surtout qu'elle aussi aime les fêtes. Elle devait sûrement avoir oubliée quelque chose dans sa chambre et était partie le chercher.

Approchant de la porte de sa navigatrice, Luffy allait frapper quand il entendis, de façon très distincte, la voix de Nami à travers la porte. Elle semblait être en pleine conversation avec elle-même et, au ton, elle était au-delà d'être en colère. Luffy, ne sachant pas ce qui se passer et ne souhaitant pas la déranger pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à aire pris la décision d'attendre. Il savait qu'il entendrait tout, mais, si Nami avait un problème, cela lui permettrait peut être de le connaître et, le cas échéant, de l'aider.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka !! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Des zombies ! On a affronté des morts-vivants et, comble de l'horreur, j'ai faillit être mariée à l'entre eux si ce n'était pour l'intervention de Sanji-kun."

Ah, c'était donc ça qui l'énervait, Thriller Bark. C'est vrai qu'apprendre qu'on avait faillit épouser un zombie ne devait pas être plaisant, Luffy, ainsi que Usopp, Franky et Zoro en avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rigolé, jusqu'à ce que le poing vengeur de Nami ne vienne s'abattre sur leurs têtes à tous, les mettant K.O. sur le coup.

"J'enrage et frisonne rien que d'y repenser, mais ce qui me met vraiment hors de moi, c'est que tout est de la faute de ce Baka de capitaine !"

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Luffy, le petit sourire amusé que ses lèvres avaient commencés à former tandis qu'il se remémorait les rires qu'il avait partagé avec Zoro, Usopp et Franky s'évanouit aussitôt, remplacer par une bouche légèrement ouverte à cause du choc, sans compter ses yeux, grand ouvert comme si il venait de voir le fantôme de Gol Roger lui-même.

_Elle… Pense vraiment que c'est de ma faute ?_

Certes, Luffy devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose, hé, il était le capitaine et donc celui qui prenait les décisions, donc quelque part, elle devait penser qu'il avait prise la mauvaise décision.

"Urgh ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que cet abruti de première nous cause des problèmes, avec son comportement complètement attardé c'est un miracle qu'on soit encore vivants. Dieu bénisse sa chance et sa force monstrueuse, ça compense son manque d'intelligence et de retenu. Grrr ! Et dire qu'il est capitaine, capitaine bon sang ! Alors qu'il ne saurait même pas retrouver son chemin dans sa propre chambre !"

Okay, dire que Nami cassait du sucre en grand quantité sur le dos de son capitaine était un euphémisme à peine caché, et Luffy était là, derrière la porte, écoutant tout ce qu'elle disait, l'entendant l'insulter, dire à quel point il était inutile hormis pour sa force. Et cela continuait, encore et toujours. Elle semblait ne pas avoir de limites quand il s'agissait d'insulter, derrière son dos, le pauvre Luffy qui était bloqué devant la porte, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Mais finalement, tout dois prendre fin, mais cette fin, Luffy aurait préféré ne pas l'entendre.

"Vraiment, des fois je regrette de faire partie de son équipage."

C'était… La dernière corde à toucher, l'ultime frappe contre Luffy, lui qui avait une foi inébranlable en ses nakama venait de se rendre compte que, peut être, tous ses nakama n'avait pas foi en lui… Et ça faisait mal, vraiment.

Les yeux cachés par son chapeau de paille, Luffy se dirigea, lentement, en direction de la fête qu'il venait de quitter cinq petites minutes auparavant. Son face était inexpressive, ce qui était impensable quand on parlait de Luffy, et pourtant, là il affichait un visage vide de toutes émotions, ni colère, ni tristesse, ni joie, rien.

Cependant, il savait que cela engendrerait des questions si il revenait comme cela, il fallait donc qu'il fasse front, après tout, rien n'abattait jamais le grand Luffy D. Monkey, futur roi des pirates ! Cependant à cette pensée lui revint les paroles de Nami. Comment pourrait il devenir roi des pirates si ses propres nakama n'avaient pas confiance en lui ?

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite afin de chasser ces mauvaises pensées, Luffy colla sur son visage sur plus grand et plus faux sourire; Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, c'était ses amis et son rôle était de faire en sorte qu'ils soient heureux, et si ils le voyaient inexpressif nul doute que cela se répercuterait sur tous les autres.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il retourna à la fête, son faux sourire aux lèvres, il passa devant tout le monde sans adresser un coup d'œil ou dire une parole, ce qui fit lever quelque sourcils à l'étrange attitude du capitaine, mais quand ils le virent attaquer la nourriture que Sanji avait rapport pour lui, tous se désintéressèrent de lui, Luffy et son estomac…

Cependant, parmi tous, l'on put entendre un petit cri plaintif, un cri qui exprimait le choc.

"Oi Chopper, ça va pas ?"

"A-Ah ! Non ! Tout va bien Usopp !"

Le petit rêne avait vu Luffy partir et il l'avait vu revenir, cependant, quand son capitaine était revenu, il avait vu le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres, et Chopper connaissait ce sourire, c'était le sourire ce celui qui était blessé par ceux que l'on aime, le sourire de la trahison. Il le savait car, quand il avait cru que le docteur Hiluluk le détestait il avait agis comme si cela n'était pas grave, souriant à tout bout de champ, et, Luffy arborait le même genre de sourire… Non, le sien était encore pire, il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il le sentait; Après tout, seul ceux ayant ressentit le sentiment de la trahison peuvent le dire.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Nami ?_

Ce fut tout ce que pu penser le docteur de l'équipage avant de se replonger dans sa discussion avec Usopp et Franky, gardant toutefois, dans un coin de sa tête, une pensée inquiète pour son capitaine.

Finalement, quelque un s'adressa à Luffy, et ce ne fut nul autre que Sanji, après tout, il était impassable pour lui de ne pas savoir où était sa "Nami-Swan adorée".

"Oi, Luffy ? Que fait Nami-san ?"

Au nom de Nami, le corps de Luffy fut, pendant quelques secondes, parcourus d'un frisson dans l'échine à peine perçu par les autres hormis Chopper, Zoro et Robin. Quand ils virent cela, une question vint se greffer à leur esprit.

_Que c'est il passé avec elle ?_

Hé, même Robin en avait perdu son sourire innocent.

"Emmg magnrrine."

Maintenant, on enlève la viande de la bouche et on recommence.

"Elle arrive, elle finissait quelque chose d'important pour elle."

Quelque chose clochait avec la phrase de son capitaine, mais Sanji ne put élaborer plus longtemps car Nami venait enfin d'arriver, ce qui lui fit totalement oublié. Il partit la servir immédiatement, cette dernière ayant un sourire heureux aux lèvres et une attitude détendue.

Cependant, si l'intonation de Luffy avait manqué à Sanji, cela ne l'avait pas été au trois autres qui observaient leur capitaine. Et, successivement, ils alternaient leurs regards entre le dos de Luffy, occupé à manger, et Nami, assise à boire, manger, rire, bref à s'amuser.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, mais cela avait salement affecté Luffy, suffisamment pour inquiéter Zoro, faire perdre sons sourire à Robin et arrêter de croire aux histoires de Usopp pour Chopper. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Pendant ce temps là Nami passait un bon moment, elle avait vidé son sac dans sa chambre et ça faisait du bien. Elle avait pu donc venir s'amuser tranquillement à la fête, saluant les autres et riant des extravagances de Franky et Usopp.

"Nami-san ?"

"Hum, Sanji-kun ?"

"Qu'était la chose importante dont tu devais t'occuper avant de venir t'amuser ?"

Pendant un instant Nami ne compris pas ce que le cuisinier voulait dire. Elle ne devait s'occuper de rien d'important, enfin pas exactement, juste qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant de venir.

"Comment ça Sanji-kun ?"

"Et bien, quand on ne ta pas vu à la fête avec nous on à commencé à se poser des questions de l'endroit où tu pourrais être. Finalement, ce fut Luffy qui pris la décision d'aller te chercher mais quand il est revenu sans toi il nous a juste dis que tu devais faire quelque chose d'important pour toi avant de venir ici."

Entendant cela les yeux de Nami s'agrandirent comme le firent ceux de Luffy quelque instants plus tôt.

_Il… Il n'a pas pu entendre ce que j'ai dis, si ?_

Devant le manque de réponse de Nami, Sanji commença à s'inquiéter et à se demander si son capitaine ne s'était pas moqué de lui et était plutôt aller chercher à manger pour lui au lieu d'aller chercher Nami.

"Oi, Luffy !"

Cette fois, c'était de la colère.

"Hum, Sanji ?"

"Tu n'a pas vraiment été cherché Nami-san, n'est-ce pas ?!"

Entendant cela, Luffy fut, une fois encore, parcouru d'un frisson, et, pendant quelque secondes ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Nami qui, voyant le regard froid de son capitaine, en perdis son souffle. Cependant cela ne dura qu'un très court instant avant que les yeux de Luffy ne reprennent la chaleur habituel qui les caractérisaient, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Zoro, Robin, Chopper et Nami qui, dès lors, retenait à grand peine des larmes.

"Si Sanji, je suis allé, la chercher, elle était dans sa chambre en train de faire quelque chose qui avait l'air terriblement important, comme j'ai pas voulu la déranger, je suis repartit sachant qu'elle viendrait une fois finit."

Sur ces paroles, Luffy se leva de là où il était assit, réajusta son chapeau sur sa tête avant d'aller savoir, sans un mot, sur son "trône", la tête du Thousand Sunny Go. Il ne voulait pas raconter ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était à elle de le faire en temps voulu, si jamais elle le ferrait. Cependant, cela le rendait triste, très triste de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui et la douleur dans sa poitrine, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle ou à ses si terribles mots ne faisait qu'enfler de plus en plus.

De son coté Nami était au bord de larmes, alors il avait tout entendu, toutes les horribles choses qu'elle avait dites sur lui, sans raison qui plus est, hormis celle d'être énervé d'être la cible des plaisanteries de Luffy sur son quasi mariage avec le zombie.

_Alors, il a vraiment tout entendu, absolument tout. Je… Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dis, j'était en colère après lui, mais comment lui faire comprendre ça ? Comment lui dire "salut, je t'ai insulté, rabaissé plus bas que terre, mais continue de me sourire et de m'aimer car ça ne valait rien pour moi". Non. Même si ça ne valait rien pour moi, ce dut être horrible pour lui._

Chopper soupira de tristesse en voyant Luffy partir, il avait raison donc, il aurait préférer avoir tort tout de même, car, ce genre de plaies ne pouvaient être soigné normalement, seul le temps pourrait le guérir.

_Nami, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?_

Robin ne put empêcher son exclamation de surprise quand elle vit le regard de son capitaine, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce regard chez lui ce fut quand il affronta Crocodile. Cependant le regard était un peu différent, il n'était pas seulement rempli de colère, mais aussi de tristesse, d'une peine infinie.

_Senchou-san est sur est triste, qu'a-t-il bien pu entendre de la part de Burauza-san ?_

Zoro regardait le dos de son capitaine avec appréhension, puis à la femme qui semblait être la cause de tout cela. D'ailleurs, il allait se lever pour faire entendre ses quatre vérités à Nami quand un rapide coup d'œil de la part de Luffy dans sa direction l'en dissuada.

_Kuso… Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait toujours tout ce qu'on pense, ou va faire. Nami, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait, mais si tu la blessé, tu a intérêt à le soigner, sinon je te le ferrais payer, avec l'accord de Luffy ou non._

Il avait pensé cela en regardant avec intensité la navigatrice qui ne semblait pas être le moins du monde affecté par son regard de haine, en fait, elle était tétanisé, ce qui valut un reniflement peu élégant de la part de Zoro, mais ce dernier se calma quand même un peu.

Pendant ce bref échange de pensées et de regards, le reste de l'équipage était complètement perdu. Brook avait cesser de jouer de la musique et avait même arrêter de rire de son rire à lui. Franky avait cesser ses exclamations de "Supa !" et Usopp était redevenu lui et non pas "le grand capitaine Usopp à la tête de ses huit milles hommes". Hé, même Sanji n'avait rien compris, trop énervé à l'idée que, peut être, Luffy aurait préféré de la nourriture plutôt que de s'occuper de la douce et fragile Nami-swan. Cependant, l'attitude de son capitaine l'avait fait redescendre sur terre, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Luffy de laisser de la nourriture dans son assiette, surtout quand la dites nourriture était de la viande.

Comprenant que la fête était finit, tous les membres d'équipages se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne nuit avant de rejoindre chacun sa chambre. Tous sauf Luffy, qui était rester sur la tête de Sunny, Zoro, semblant dormir près de Luffy mais observant ce dernier, et Nami, qui n'était pas sortie de son état de torpeur, ressassant tout ce qu'elle avait dis dans sa chambre pour se défouler.

_Je… Je suis vraiment cruelle, hein ? Maintenant il va penser que je le hais, que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, voir que je vais tenter de prendre le contrôle du navire. Je suis stupide ! Je… Je dois aller m'excuser, je dois essayer de m'excuser, mais Zoro ne va pas me laisser faire, hein ?_

Souhaitant un discret "bonne nuit" aux deux derniers restant, Nami alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, les larmes qu'elle avait retenue depuis qu'elle avait compris, mais elle s'en moquait, ce soir elle pleurerait, demain elle s'excuserait, en espérant que tout s'arrangerait.

Sur la tête de Sunny, Luffy ne cesser de repenser à tout ce que Nami avait dis, débattant intérieurement de la véracité de ses dires. Et, à son plus grand malheur, il perdait le débat.

_Je ne suis pas si stupide_

_**Oh si, tu te jette toujours tête la première dans les premiers problèmes que tu rencontre.**_

_Mais c'est amusant !_

_**Pour toi. Tout le monde n'est pas fait en caoutchouc, et tous n'aime pas ce que t'aime.**_

_Je suis vraiment si stupide ?_

_**Yep ! **_

_Je suppose qu'elle avait raison alors quand elle disait que je ne méritait pas vraiment d'être capitaine, hein ?_

_**Non, tu crois ? Un capitaine fait en sorte que ses nakama soient toujours saufs et toi tu fais en sorte que le prochain problème que vous aurez soit plus gros que le précédent. Dis moi si c'est prendre soin de ses naïades ça ?**_

…

_**Répond !**_

_Non…_

_**Bien, ta compris, t'es un mauvais capitaine, un mauvais nakama et tu ne devrais pas être capitaine, d'ailleurs tu ne mérite même pas…**_

… _De trouver One Piece._

Finalement, une ambiance joyeuse et une fête ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elle est et l'on peut découvrir que les gens ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'ils semblaient être.

Toujours est il que si Nami avait raison, alors Luffy ne méritait pas d'être le capitaine du navire, il ne méritait pas One Piece, il ne méritait pas d'être le prochain Roi des Pirates, hé, il ne méritait probablement même pas de rendre son chapeau à Shanks étant donner que, comparé à lui, il n'était qu'un minable.

Ôtant lentement son chapeau de paille de sur sa tête, Luffy le fit tourner entre ses doigts un moment, réfléchissant à la décision qu'il devrait prendre demain : rester, ou non, le capitaine du navire.

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Mouais, aurait pu faire mieux j'ai encore un peu de mal avec l'étalages des pensées personnels des personnages, je suis plus à l'aise dans le descriptif sauvage, m'enfin bref.

Premier chapitre de "mise en bouche" si j'ose dire, vous ne savez rien de l'histoire, mais elle viens déjà de réellement commencer là

Enfin bref, à vous, commenter, ou non, libre à vous.


	2. Une décision de capitaine

Bien, voici mon chapitre 2. Comme précédemment je vais y aller doucement, calmement afin que l'intrigue ne soit pas trop lourde à ingérer d'un seul coup (l'enchaînement ultrarapide de situations cocasse n'est jamais très agréable à lire, sauf dans les cas où elles sont merveilleusement bien construites, ce qui n'est pas mon cas).

Donc on va continuer.

Déjà, une chose à préciser, il n'y aura pas de "réconciliation miraculeuse" entre Nami et Luffy. D'une car ce n'est pas très drôle, et deux car j'aime la construction de ce genre de situation (la conscience du crime et du châtiment). Donc ne vous attendez pas à des réactions forcément joyeuses entre les deux lurons (mais ce ne sera pas non plus une situation haineuse, enfin vous verrez).

Sinon, pour répondre aux commentaires :

Raflon : Merci pour le commentaire, quant à la décision qu'il prendra restes avoir ce qu'est la "mauvaise" et ce qu'est la "bonne"

Clowsama : Je n'avais pas compris pour Absalom, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un zombie, autant pour moi donc, mais bon, cela ne change pas grand-chose je pense.

Sinon, pour les termes qu'utilise Robin, c'est, si mon traducteur n'a pas fait de conneries, du japonais. Voici la traduction de ce que j'ai déjà mis (et de ce que mettrait ensuite).

- Senchou : Capitaine (d'un navire) Luffy

- Burauza : Navigateur (j'ai pas trouvé "Navigatrice") Nami

- Shefu : Chef (cuisinier) Sanji

- Isha : Médecin, Docteur Tony Tony Chopper

- Shashu : Tireur, archer Usopp

- Kenkaku : Bretteur, escrimeur Zoro

- Robotto : Robot Franky

- Ongakuka : Musicien Brook

Mais je vais plutôt utiliser le français, trop compliquer pour moi d'utiliser des termes étrangers (je vous avait dis que j'était feignant).

**Le Roi**

**Chapitre 2 : Une décision de capitaine**

Dire qu'il s'agissait d'une journée bizarre serait mal connaître l'équipage du Mugiwara. Cependant, même avec leurs critères habituels cela était vraiment une journée très bizarre.

Commençons par le petit déjeuner ou pas un mot fut échanger, seul le son des couverts put être entendus, hé, même Luffy, qui prend d'habitude un malin plaisir à aller picorer dans l'assiette des autres, ne fit aucun bruit, mangeant son plat à lui, sans étendre ses mains vers les plats des autres.

Déjà là, l'équipage savait que leur capitaine n'allait pas, pendant quelque seconde Chopper émis même, mentalement, l'idée de l'ausculter, mais il se rappela du regard de Luffy d'hier soir et s'abstint de tout commentaires ou remarques.

Les choses auraient pu revenir à la normale après le petit déjeuner avec les jeux habituels de Chopper, Luffy et Usopp ainsi que les combats incessant entre Zoro et Sanji mais il n'en fut rien.

Luffy, une fois son repas finit, se rua, littéralement, sur son siège : la tête du Thousand Sunny, il n'accorda même pas un regard aux autres, juste l'ombre de son visage caché par son fameux chapeau de paille.

La raison pour laquelle il fonçait vers la tête du Sunny n'était pas pour reconsidérer sa décision, elle avait était prise et il ne comptait vraiment pas revenir dessus, après tout, comme il s'en était convaincu lui-même, c'était mieux ainsi, l'équipage serait plus en sécurité.

Non, la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait sur la tête de Sunny était parce qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de leur annoncer sa décision. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme le faire, devait il juste l'annoncer brutalement ? Les préparer ? Devait il le faire maintenant ? Plus tard ? Devait il choisir lui-même ou les laisser choisir ? Devait il tout expliquer ou juste ce qu'ils devaient savoir ? Voilà les questions qui parcouraient son esprit. Mais tout cela n'était que poudre aux yeux, la raison pour laquelle il retardait tellement l'annonce de sa décision n'était certainement pas à cause de choses si frivoles, non, c'était parce que c'était un lâche.

Oui, Monkey D. Luffy, Fils de Monkey D. Dragon, petit fils de Monkey D. Garp, avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée de leur faire face. Ce dont il avait peur était très simple, il avait peur de voir leurs visage s'illuminer de joie après l'annonce de sa décision, il ne voulait pas les voir heureux de sa décision. C'était terriblement égoïste de sa part, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne voulait pas voir qu'il avait tout fait échouer, tout fait stupidement, qu'il ne méritait pas sa place et son titre de capitaine. C'était de ça qu'il avait peur, il avait peur qu'une fois l'annonce faite il les entende dire "finalement", c'était… Impossible pour lui, juste impossible…

_Je suis un lâche._

Du coté du reste de l'équipage cela n'allait guère mieux, enfin pour certains seulement. Certes, depuis la soirée dernière beaucoup d'entre eux avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose d'étrange et d'inquiétant. Ce sentiment allant en augmentant après l'étonnante attitude matinale de Luffy.

Cependant tous n'étaient pas inquiets de la même façon. Par exemple Usopp était juste énervé que Luffy n'ait pas émis encore d'intérêt pour quoi que ce soit, d'habitude, un simple remous dans l'eau suffisait à avertir l'équipage et à mettre en place le plan d'urgence anti-Luffy. Mais là, rien, pas un rire, pas de demande de jeux, rien que le silence… Et ça lui filait la chair de poule. Un Luffy silencieux était toujours un présage de mauvais augure.

C'est pour cette raison que Usopp avait décidé de ne rien faire de sa journée hormis passer du temps à augmenter son arme ainsi qu'à la réparer, hé, il n'avait même pas encore raconté un mensonge à Chopper.

Une autre personne se souciant peu de son capitaine était Sanji, pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Luffy, Jeff seul savait à quel point cela était faux, juste qu'il savait Luffy fort et qu'il savait que ce dernier surmonterait ce qu'il était en train de traverser… Tant est qu'il traverse quoi que ce soit.

Connaissant Luffy il devait bouder parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la clé du frigo. Il devait être aller trouver Nami et ensuite il avait du vouloir piller le frigo, mais sans succès, alors il boudait aujourd'hui, après tout, pour Sanji, son capitaine, aussi fort, soit, mais il était quelqu'un de simple, quelqu'un dont ses seules pensées allaient de la viande à l'amusement… Quel dommage qu'il ait tort, mais cela il l'ignorait.

De ce fait Sanji préférait rester lui-même, c'est à dire passer son temps en mode "love-love" tout en essayant de provoquer un combat avec Zoro, Zoro qui n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas dis un mot de la journée, ce qui inquiétait plus Sanji que l'attitude de Luffy.

Brook aussi ne semblait pas trop savoir ce qui se passait avec Luffy, il faut dire, il venait juste de le rencontrer mais, du peu qu'il avait vu, il avait croisé quelqu'un de jovial, dont les amis venaient avant le reste, mais qui n'était pas le dernier pour faire la fête. Donc cette attitude de repli ne semblait pas coller avec le personnage, mais, comme il se le répétait à lui-même, il venait d'arriver, qui était il alors pour dire si l'entre eux agissait bizarrement ou pas ? Surtout que lui-même n'était pas un exemple de normalité vu qu'il avait passer la partie de la matinée à fuir le courroux de Sanji après qu'il ait découvert le squelette dans la commode à dessous de Nami et Robin, ce qui offrit l'unique activité un tant soit peu remuante de la journée.

Ces trois personnes n'étaient pas vraiment inquiètes pour Luffy, ils ne comprenaient juste pas son attitude mais n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas de tous, comme Chopper.

De tous les membres de l'équipage, hormis peut être Nami et Zoro, Chopper était celui qui était le plus inquiet pour Luffy. Il avait vu le faux sourire trahissant sa peine et sa douleur d'avoir été trahis, il avait vu sa peur, il avait tout vu car il avait ressentit tout ça. Et c'est ça qui le faisait peur, si il n'avait pas eut la preuve que le docteur Hiluluk ne l'aimait pas, peut être ne serait-il pas devenu médecin, peut être serait-il toujours sur Drum mais en tant que simple animal, ce qui l'avait sauvé c'était de savoir l'affection, la foi et l'amour que lui portait le docteur Hiluluk, hors, Luffy ne semblais pas avoir cette chance et ça le détruirait, tôt ou tard. Mais Chopper ne pouvait rien faire si il ne savait rien, il ne pouvait que regarder le dos de Luffy, assit sur son trône, tout en se faisant un sang d'encre.

Robin et Franky n'étaient guère mieux. Oh, certes, Robin essayait de cacher sa curiosité et son inquiétude à travers son livre mais elle ne lut pas une ligne de son livre, comme à aucun moment son visage ne montra son mystérieux sourire pourtant toujours présent sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait se demander ce qui était arrivé à son capitaine, son si joyeux capitaine qui lui avait redonné une raison de croire à la vie, croire aux autres, croire aux rêves, elle frissonnait devant "ce" capitaine car ce n'était pas le sien, non, pas du tout, celui là semblait… Mort, intérieurement tout du moins, et, avec cette pensée en vint une autre, celle que, peut être, il ne pourrait être ramené, mais elle ne voulait, non, pouvait croire cela. Donc elle était là, assise sur sa longue chaise, tenant un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas, ses yeux ardemment fixé sur la chemise rouge de Luffy tout en échangeant des regards inquiet avec Zoro, assit juste derrière Luffy, les bras croisés mais avec un visage inquiet.

Franky aussi était inquiet, installé juste derrière Robin, comme si il lisait par dessus son épaule, il était en fait en train de fixer, lui aussi, le dos de Mugiwara, et il était énervé. Cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il avait croisé à Water Seven, ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait combattu avec les membres de la Galley-la compagnie, ce n'était pas celui qui avait traverser l'Aqua Laguna sur un train fou, affrontant les éléments, défiant le gouvernement mondial et mis à terre le CP9 tout ça pour récupérer un seul de ses membres d'équipage. Non ce n'était pas le même homme, la férocité et la détermination du regard de Luffy avait presque complètement disparus, ou plutôt, elle avait complètement changé. Et il n'aimait pas le changement.

Toutefois, les deux personnes qui prenait le plus mal le changement de Luffy était les deux personnes le connaissant le mieux, ou croyant le connaître : Zoro et Nami. Zoro car il n'avait jamais tenu quelqu'un qu'il ne considérait pas comme un adversaire en si haute estime. Oh il comptait bien affronter Luffy un de ces jours, quand il aurait vaincu Mihawk et après que Luffy soit fait seigneur des pirates, mais actuellement, Luffy était la seule personne pour qui ses sabres seraient dégainés, personne d'autre ne méritait cet honneur car Luffy était son meilleur ami.

C'est pour cela qu'il prenait mal l'attitude de Luffy, il avait foi en Luffy, il lui avait même fait part de sa peur d'être rejeter de lui après sa défaite contre Mihawk, de ce fait, savoir que Luffy ne disait rien lui était un peu dur, même si il en savait la raison.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec l'étrange être qu'il était, Zoro avait appris une chose. Plus que One Piece, et, probablement plus que son chapeau de paille, ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Luffy était ses précieux Nakama, et pas seulement ceux présent sur le navire. Hé, il était persuadé que si il entendait que Vivi avait des problèmes qu'il ferrait demi tour pour l'aider. Et c'était ça sa force, et sa faiblesse. Il comptait sur tout les autres, comme il l'avait dis à Arlong lors de son combat mais il refusait d'inquiéter ses camarades avec ses propres problèmes, comme si ces derniers seraient trop gros pour eux pour être gérer ce qui, et Zoro avait un peu de mal à l'admettre, était probablement vrai.

Donc il ne pouvait pas l'aider, en tout cas pas autrement qu'en restant assit près de Luffy, les bras croisés, échangeant des regards avec Robin, lançant des regards assassins à Nami qu'il jugeait responsable et attendant que Luffy prenne sa décision. Oui, il savait qu'il prenait une décision, le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore porté son chapeau le prouve et, étrangement, cela l'inquiétait au plus au point, cette décision…

Toutefois tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce que pouvais ressentir Nami. Elle savait qu'elle était la responsable de l'étrange attitude de son capitaine et, autant l'avouer franchement, cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Mais le pire c'est que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la culpabilité qu'elle avait mal, non, du tout, certes elle se sentais coupable mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'est qu'elle avait pensé et dis toutes ces choses, elle pensait vraiment que son capitaine était un imbécile, qu'il ne savait se débrouiller seul et qu'elle avait même regrettée faire partie de cette équipage. Bien sur toutes ces émotions venaient surtout après un redoutable affrontement face à des adversaires passablement dangereux et mortels, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle avait pensée toutes ces choses et qu'il l'avait entendu. De ce fait dire, maintenant, qu'elle n'avait pas pensée toutes ces horribles choses serait vraiment un peu trop compter sur la nature gentille et amicale de son capitaine.

Le pire était sans doute le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, d'habitude elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour s'en sortir soit par des excuses soit par un autre moyen, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser.

Elle était donc là, assise sur sa chaise longue, sirotant les boissons préparé par Sanji, tentant d'ignorer les regards assassins de Zoro, fuyant du regard Robin et refusant de porter son regard sur son capitaine car le voir ainsi lui ferrait trop mal.

"Bien, il est temps."

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Chopper sursauta tout comme Usopp dès qu'ils entendirent cette voix, Robin et Nami eurent le souffle coupé, Sanji s'arrêta de cuisiner, tous ses mouvements stoppés, Franky faillit tomber sur Robin alors qu'il faisait semblant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière tandis que Brook commença à claqueter de partout. Et enfin Zoro ne fit que fermer ses paupières tout en prenant une longue inspiration, ils y étaient.

La réaction de l'équipage pouvait paraître étrange mais il faut dire qu'au vu du silence de mort qui régnait sur le pont, entendre une voix fait sursauter, et plus encore quand cette voix appartiens à Luffy et qu'elle manque de chaleur, de joie et d'insouciance.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Luffy enfonça son chapeau de paille bien profondément sur sa tête, cachant la moitié de son visage, il se leva lentement de son "trône" avant de se diriger vers la salle de repos de l'équipage. Arrivé à la porte il s'arrêta devant avant de se tourner vers l'équipage en entier, son visage toujours caché par son chapeau, puis il pénétra dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte comme une silencieuse invitation à la suivre.

Tout les membres de l'équipage étaient choqués, ils ne bougeaient même pas, le regard rivés vers la porte que Luffy venait d'emprunter, tous se demandèrent quoi faire.

Ce fut Zoro qui répondit à la question silencieuse, il se leva et, après un dernier regard assassin à Nami, se dirigea là où était entré son capitaine.

Une fois Zoro entré tous comprirent ce qu'il fallait faire. Et c'est ainsi que un par un ils pénètrent dans la salle de repos. D'abord Chopper talonné par Franky. Brook suivit un peu après juste après avoir laisser passer Sanji. Finalement il ne resta sur le pont que les deux femmes de l'équipage, une Robin mortifiée et une Nami au bord des larmes.

Robin, en se mettant une gifle mentale, se leva de sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la salle de repos, mais elle se rendis compte que Nami ne suivait pas, cette dernière était encore immobile sur sa chaise.

"Navigatrice-san ?"

Pas de réponses. Nami était comme perdue dans son propre univers.

"Navigatrice-san !"

Ah ! Une réaction. L'oeil gauche de la jeune navigatrice tiqua un instant avant qu'elle ne cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

Pendant ce temps là Robin était restée près d'elle. Elle aussi se doutait bien que l'étrange attitude du "capitaine-san" avait une rapport avec Nami, même si elle ne savait pas encore exactement quel était ce rapport.

"Il faut y aller navigatrice-san, ils nous attendent tous."

"Ah oui, j'arrive Robin."

La voix de Nami, qui n'était qu'un murmure, envoya un frisson dans l'échine de Robin. Luffy était la ciment qui maintenait l'équipage soudé, si ce ciment venait à briser, qu'allait il advenir d'eux ?

Secouant la tête afin de chasser ces idées de son esprit, elle offrit à la jeune femme aux cheveux orange sont plus rassurant des sourires avant de la conduire vers la salle de repos, lieu où allait se dérouler quelque chose d'important.

Nami était complètement perdue dans son monde, au moment où Luffy ouvrit la bouche, elle sentie son souffle se couper. Partit l'extrême lourdeur de la voix de Luffy, disparu la joie qui résonnait dans sa voix, perdu était la confiance habituelle dans sa voix. Et elle savait que c'était sa faute.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par "il est temps" ? De quel "temps" parlait il ? Et surtout pourquoi cela lui donnait elle une telle envie de vomir ?

Elle était complètement plongée dans ses pensées et elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle était la dernière dehors, avec Robin, et ce fut quand Robin l'appela une deuxième fois qu'elle sortie, enfin, de son état, pas végétatif mais presque.

Levant les yeux vers l'historienne de l'équipage, elle vit un sourire collé sur son visage, pas comme ses sourires mystérieux ou un peu moqueur, mais un sourire rassurant, un sourire qui redonna un tout petit peu d'énergie à Nami.

C'est ainsi qu'elle suivit son amie jusqu'à la salle de repos, une désagréable sensation au ventre.

Dans la salle de repos tout les membres d'équipages, moins deux, étaient présent, tous faisait face au dos de Luffy qui était immobile, au fond de la pièce, la chapeau continuant de recouvrir son visage rendant indéchiffrable ce dernier.

Quand Nami et Robin finirent par arriver et s'installer, tous auraient pu jurer que la tension présent dans la salle venait de subir un coup de boost phénoménal. C'était une sensation lourde, désagréable, presque malheureusement, mais ni malsaine, ni mauvaise.

Finalement, après un très long soupir, Luffy se tourna vers ses nakama son visage toujours caché. Tous se raidirent, attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

"Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai prit la mer afin de devenir seigneur des pirates. Plusieurs mois. Au début je voulais prendre la mer alors que je n'avais même pas encore dix ans. Si j'avais prit la mer à cette époque, je crois bien que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Tous eurent la même réaction : la stupeur. Luffy, leur capitaine, leur sauveur, avait commencé le récit de sa vie, sa vie que nul ne connaissait mais que tous voulaient connaître. C'est dans un silence presque religieux qu'ils écoutèrent donc le récit de l'homme le plus incroyable qu'ils purent croisé.

"La raison pour laquelle j'ai voulus devenir pirate se trouve sur ma tête, ce chapeau de paille appartenait à un homme, un capitaine pirate et, à mes yeux, il était l'homme le plus incroyable que j'ai eut la chance de rencontrer. Quand j'étais petit je n'étais qu'un sale gosse capricieux qui voulait plus que tout faire partie de son équipage, je me suis même fait cette cicatrice sous mon œil afin de se lui prouver que j'étais courageux et capable."

En disant cela il eut un petit sourire mélancolique, il se rappelait être sur la proue du bateau de Shanks, un couteau à la main, et il se l'était enfoncé devant les yeux de l'équipage du roux. Une fois enfoncé il avait commencé à pleurer et à avoir mal. Dire que aujourd'hui il prenait des blessures plus sérieuse rien qu'en embêtant Nami.

Le reste de l'équipage était sous le choc, c'était donc ça l'origine de cette cicatrice, la seule véritablement visible chez ce capitaine, certes, il en existe d'autre, comme celle que lui "offrit" Crocodile dans le désert, mais celle-ci était la plus mystérieuse.

"Autant dire que ça a raté, mon ami, Shanks, me prit plutôt pour un idiot d'avoir fait ça et me refusa de faire partie de son équipage. Je n'étais pas content et je me suis mit à lui crier dessus, fort, longtemps, j'étais un gosse à qui l'on venait de refuser sa sucrerie, alors j'ai agis en gamin, je lui ait dis que mon coup de poing était redoutable, alors que je ne savais même pas ce que ça faisait de frapper quelqu'un. Bref, j'étais un gros rêveur qui ne savait rien de la vie et Shanks me le rappelait souvent en se moquant de moi. Aujourd'hui je sais que ses piques n'étaient là que pour me permettre de comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt, mais à l'époque je croyais vraiment qu'il ne croyait pas en moi et qu'il se moquait de moi."

Cette fois-ci Luffy fit se lever quelques sourcils, dont une particulièrement courbé. Luffy un sale gamin qui se mettait en colère pour un rien ? Bizarrement aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à se mettre cette image dans la tête, Luffy, même à court de nourriture ne s'énerve jamais vraiment, il panique, oui, mais s'énerve, non. Par contre, tous l'on déjà vu vraiment en colère, et, dans ces cas là, ça ne ressemble pas à une crise de colère de gosse, mais à quelque chose d'infiniment plus terrifiant.

"Bref, pendant qu'il se moquait de moi j'en profitait pour bouder, une chose que je fait toujours d'ailleurs, et, pendant que j'étais en train de bouder, j'ai trouvé dans un coffret un drôle de fruit, comme j'avais faim, je l'ai mangé."

Il stoppa ici son récit quand il entendit plusieurs souffle se couper suite à cette annonce. Tous savaient qu'il avait mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier mais personne ne savait qu'il l'avait fait par pur accident ! Chopper regardait Luffy avec de très grands yeux comme si il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tandis que Robin elle était plus modérée, tentant de retenir un petit rire qui remontait le long de sa gorge, ça, ça ressemblait plus au capitaine qu'elle connaissait.

"Oui, comme vous l'avez deviné, c'était un fruit du démon, celui de l'arbre à caoutchoutier. Autant dire que je me pris un sacré savon par Shanks une fois qu'il découvrit que c'était moi qui l'ait mangé. Il me secoua comme un cocotier avant d'abdiquer, après tout c'était fait et il n'y avait plus rien que l'on puisse faire maintenant. Et c'est là qu'ils sont arrivés."

Depuis le début du récit l'ambiance s'était grandement détendue, tous semblaient plus calme, plus "frais", plus reposé, Robin avait retrouvé son sourire, Chopper et Usopp étaient en train d'écouter aux premières loges l'histoire, Zoro semblait être en train de dormir mais il écoutait tout, Sanji fumait calmement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, Franky avait un sourire égalant ceux de Luffy tandis que Brook buvait son thé, écoutant diligemment l'histoire. Même Nami avait un petit sourire à elle collée sur son visage.

Cependant, au moment où il parla "d'ils" l'ambiance s'alourdie une fois encore, mais cette fois-ci, en plus de la pression désagréable, il y avait une véritable vague d'instinct meurtrier qui s'élevait dans la pièce, et cette vague provenait de Luffy.

Tous étaient choqué, Luffy déployait rarement une telle concentrationnaire de meurtre, seul ses plus terrible adversaire y avait droit, mais là il déployait cette vague alors qu'il ne se battait pas, et entouré de ses nakama. Ils savaient tous que Luffy était fort, mais Sanji et Zoro pensait être très proche de son niveau, si ce n'est égal aux siens, cependant, après avoir ressentit cette vague, ils savaient qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, Luffy avait la puissance d'un seigneur des pirates, eux non, et ils venaient de le découvrir d'une façon assez particulière.

"Les bandits de la montagnes de l'île où je vivait. Ce n'était que des rigolos, mais ils étaient assez impressionnants pour avoir une petite prime sur eux. Ils étaient entrés dans le bar où Shanks et ses hommes se trouvaient, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était acheté de l'alcool, malheureusement, depuis leurs arrivés ici, Shanks et ses hommes ne firent que boire et faire la fête, l'alcool coulant à flots. Quand le chef des bandits compris qu'il n'aurait pas d'alcool il s'énerva, certes, Shanks lui offrit, généreusement, une bouteille pas encore ouverte mais le chef de ces minables s'énerva et il éclata la bouteille sur Shanks, le couvrant d'alcool. Cependant Shanks ne répondit pas à cette attaque et il entreprit de calmement ramasser les morceaux de verres de la bouteille. Autant dire que cela ne plut pas beaucoup au chef des bandits qui sortit son sabre afin de détruire une bonne partie du comptoir, cassant verres et bouteilles avant de partir en insultant Shanks et ses hommes.

J'étais en colère contre cet homme mais j'étais encore plus en colère contre Shanks et ses hommes car par un ne fit un mouvement et quand les bandits partirent, ils éclatèrent tous de rire, tous, même Shanks. Ils venaient de se faire humilier par des minables, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il riait, et c'est là que j'ai craqué."

Ils ne tenaient plus, l'équipage du Mugiwara allait mourir face à la vague d'instinct meurtrier qui devenait de plus en plus intense à chaque fois qu'il avançait dans son récit, comme une sorte de bombe arrivant à son paroxysme. Pourtant, et seul Nami s'en rendit compte, la majorité de cette instinct meurtrier était dirigé, aussi surprenant que cela soit, vers Luffy. Cela émanait de Luffy et c'était dirigé vers Luffy, comme une punition personnelle. Nami ne pouvait que regarder les poings de Luffy devenir deux petites balles blanches à force de les serrer, ses dents crissaient à force de contracter sa mâchoire ou son corps trembler.

"J'ai insulté Shanks, je l'ai traité de lâche, de minables et de pleins d'autres choses, et là il ma expliqué quelque chose, il ma dis qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver et de se battre quand cela pouvait être éviter. Moi, du haut de mes sept ans, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, pour moi les pirates étaient les seigneurs des mers et des terres, personne ne pouvait se mesurer à eux, et si on leur moquait de respect il fallait s'attendre à des conséquences, de sévères conséquences. Mais pas eux, ils prenaient les coups et riaient ensuite, ça ma dégoûté à ce moment là, vraiment dégoûté, le seconde de Shanks, un grand homme appeler Ben, m'expliqua que la mer était dangereuse et que tout ce que voulait Shanks c'était me protéger, mais je n'ai pas voulus l'écouter et suis partit du bar sans me retourner."

Une accalmie, enfin ! La tension venait, une fois encore, de brusquement tomber et tous cherchaient à reprendre un peu leurs esprits.

"Le jour suivant, je suis retourné au bar, comme tous les jours, Shanks et ses hommes n'étaient pas là cette fois-ci, ils devaient être en train de finir les derniers préparatifs avant leur départ de l'île, à leur place il y avait les bandits de la montagne. Ces derniers étaient en train de s'amuser et à un moment donner ils ont commencé à parler de leurs rencontres avec Shanks et ses hommes d'équipage, et ils l'ont insulté. Malgré le fait que j'étais encore énervé de l'attitude de Shanks, ce dernier restait mon ami, et entendre un tel imbécile insulté mon ami, ça a fait tourné mon sang, et j'ai commencer à l'attaquer, verbalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de sept ans peut faire pour impressionner un bandit qui devait déjà avoir tuer, hein ? Il ma attraper par le col et il ma traîné dehors, près des docks, arrivé là bas il ma lâché et j'ai voulus commencer à me défendre, je l'ai attaqué, ce qui était une erreur. Mon fameux coup de poing surpuissant n'était qu'une blague pour lui, et je n' pas encore développer mes pouvoirs d'élasticité. Donc je me suis pris une correction, bien sur, étant en caoutchouc je sentait peu les coups de poings et de pieds qu'ils me donnaient, ce qui les amusaient grandement, je suis sur qu'ils pensaient avoir trouvé un nouveau punching-ball. Mais à un moment, Shanks et tout ses hommes sont arrivés."

_Mais il va arrêter oui ?!_

_Argh !_

_Assez !_

_Encore ?!_

Bref, comme de bien entendu, la tension venait de redevenir lourde et l'équipage commençait à trouver cela un brin lassant, surtout qu'à chaque fois, et ils pouvaient presque le jurer, la pression devenait encore plus forte que précédemment comme si Luffy contenait une partie de cette pression, ce qui faisait peur dans un sens.

"Pour faire simple : ils m'ont sauvé la vie et m'ont montré ce qu'étais véritablement des pirates. J'ai vu un des hommes abattre un bandit qui tenait Shanks en joue, le pirate lui a tiré dans la tête, dans le dos, il fut exécuter sur place, et là j'ai commencé à comprendre que la vie des pirates n'était pas seulement faite d'aventures. Après un rapide combat il ne restait plus que le chef des bandits, ce dernier réussit à s'enfuir grâce à une bombe de fumée et il m'emporta avec lui, il avait pour but de me jeter à la mer, et comme je suis une enclume dans l'eau il n'allait même pas se salir les mains. Quand il ma jeter à l'eau j'ai eut une pensée, une pensée de dégoût j'étais dégoûté de ne pas avoir réussit à porter ne serait ce qu'un coup sur lui, dégoûté car j'étais faible et au moment ou je suis tomber dans l'eau, j'ai vu un monstre marin engloutir le chef des bandits, d'un coup de mâchoire. Le monstre allait faire la même chose avec moi quand Shanks est arrivé, me sauvant la vie… Et perdant son bras gauche au passage. Il avait sacrifié son bras pour me sauver et c'est là que je compris que je n'étais pas près, la vie de pirates et la vie sur mer n'était pas encore pour moi. Cependant je promis à Shanks et à son équipage que je deviendrait seigneur des pirates et, pour me prouver qu'il prenait cette promesse au sérieux Shanks me donna son chapeau de paille en me disant de lui redonner quand je serait un vaillant pirate, quand je serais le seigneur de tout les pirates."

Un silence, plusieurs secondes de silence, puis les secondes se changèrent en minutes et tous comprirent que l'histoire s'arrête là, ils pouvaient deviner la suite : quelque temps plus tard il prit un bateau chez lui et il partit affronter la mer pour devenir seigneur des pirates tout en ayant des aventures, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cependant, pourquoi casser l'histoire ici ?

"Je ne comprend pas capitaine-san, pourquoi cesser l'histoire ici ?"

_Évidement, c'est Robin qui nous exorcise en posant la question qu'on veut tous poser._

Nami avait le cerveau en compote avec toutes ces informations sur son capitaine, ce qui fait qu'elle était contente de voir que Robin prenait la main, cependant elle fut un peu surprise, non, elle fut complètement choquée quand Luffy leva un peu son chapeau, offrant au reste de l'équipage le regard le plus triste qu'il ait jamais montré, mais même ce visage était accompagné d'un sourire de son crû.

"C'est simple Robin, malgré toutes ces années, malgré tout ce que j'ai cru apprendre, malgré tout ça, je ne sait toujours rien !"

Son cri surpris tout l'équipage et les fit tous sursauter, sans exception. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cela, surtout après cette "révélation".

"Je-Je ne comprend pas capitaine-san."

"Depuis le début de mon voyage, pas une fois je n'ai pas mis les autres en danger, pas une fois. Je sais que la vie de pirates est dangereuses et difficiles, je sais qu'il existe des dangers, mais au lieu de les éviter où de trouver un moyen de les rendre moins dangereux, je fonce dedans, tête la première, et avec le sourire, comptant les blessés après ! Et tout ça pour quoi ?! Car quand j'étais un enfant je n'ai pas pu avoir mes aventures ! Alors je me rattrape en jouant les parfait idiots égoïstes !"

Quand son speech finit, tous pouvait voir qu'il avait du mal à respirer à cause de la colère, de la colère dirigé vers lui. Nami venait de comprendre à quel point ses mots avaient fait mal à Luffy. Il savait que c'était dangereux mais il refusait de l'admettre, refusait de se laisser abattre, et comme personne ne disait rien et bien tant mieux, mais, avec ses paroles elle lui ouvrit les yeux, ou plutôt elle le força à accepter le fait qu'il agissait égoïstement.

"Je dis toujours que mes nakama passent avant tout, et bien dites moi quand est-ce que j'ai fait passer votre bien-être avant mon stupide désir pour une aventure ?! Dites moi !"

Personne ne pouvait répondre à ça, personne, c'était vrai qu'avant et pendant leurs aventures tous trouvaient le moyen de ne pas être contents, mais après, tous riaient aux éclats en disant que c'était une bonne chose, mais cela arrivait souvent après une situation particulièrement dangereuse, ou autres du même genre. Tous venaient aussi de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Luffy, il pensait avoir échoué, et dans son rôle de capitaine et dans celui d'ami et, à leur grande honte à tous, leurs incessantes insultes et frappes ne devaient pas l'avoir beaucoup aidé, même si il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

"A-Allons, ce n'est pas vrai capitaine-san c'est grâce à toi que je suis là et c'est pareil pour tous il me semble."

Une fois ces paroles dites Luffy sembla se calmer, il se permit même d'offrir un sourire à Robin, un vrai sourire.

"C'est vrai, je vous ait tous aidé une fois afin que vous fassiez partit de mon équipage, mais, depuis cette fois là je n'ai fait que vous mettre dans des situations encore plus périlleuses que celles dont j'ai du vous sauver… Il suffit de nous voir maintenant, chasser par le gouvernement mondial."

Robin déglutit difficilement, elle ne voulait pas poser sa prochaine question, elle voulait en rester là, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais, après un coup d'œil au reste de l'équipage, elle compris que non, tous n'irait pas bien, tout était grave et que ce qu'il disait était vrai, et elle avait du mal à avaler cette couleuvre. C'était peut être du au fait que Luffy lui avait sauver la vie deux fois, lui redonnant l'envie de vivre ces deux fois ? Elle devait plus à Luffy que le reste de l'équipage… Moins Nami peut être, mais ce n'était pas important.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour arranger cela, capitaine-san ?"

Les yeux de Robin s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit le sourire de Luffy, un sourire qui n'indiquait qu'une chose et une seule : le renoncement.

"Il faut un meilleur capitaine Robin, c'est aussi simple que ça…"

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il déposa délicatement son chapeau de paille sur la able devant lui, l'observa une dernière fois, avant de passer devant chacun d'eux, les yeux caché par ses cheveux, sans leur adresser un regard, puis il sortit, laissant un équipage avec le symbole de leur capitaine, devant choisir, entre eux, qui serait celui qui serait digne de porter le chapeau de paille de Luffy.

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Mouais, j'ai pris mon temps pour un chapitre pas fameux hein les enfants ? Enfin, pas très grave, continuons.

Voici la "fin" de Luffy en tant que capitaine, rassurer vous, il reste sur le bateau, j'ai hésité toutefois à un moment donné, mais je me suis dis que ce serait trop compliquer, et puis il est plus drôle d'écrire l'équipage avec un nouveau capitaine, mais avec Luffy toujours présent à bords (je suis cruel, je sais).

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eut à l'écrire.

For the next chapter now !


	3. L'Aube

Bien il est temps pour moi de commencer ce troisième chapitre de cette fanfic One Piece (fanfic qui s'annonce longue, voir chiante, mais ça, c'est plus mon problème).

La suite de l'histoire va ressembler beaucoup aux deux précédent chapitres, c'est-à-dire discussion entre les personnages (bien que cela ne fut pas vraiment le cas précédemment mais bon) ainsi qu'analyse (oui, encore) des personnages par les personnages, mais on (oui on est plusieurs là dedans…) va tenter de lancer le début des hostilités aussi.

Une fois ce chapitre finit (qu'on pourras qualifier comme étant la "fin" de mon introduction) l'histoire commencera vraiment et le rythme des actions devraient s'enchaîner de façon significative., mais des actions seulement, la durée de parution des chapitres devant rester la même.

La suite de l'histoire est déjà entièrement (à un ou deux détails près) prévus dans ma tête, toutefois, si jamais vous aviez des idées ou si vous avez envie de voir une certaine situation se produire sachez que je suis près à lire toutes vos demandes. Après tout, je fais l'histoire pour moi (je l'avoue, j'écris par pur égoïsme) mais aussi pour ceux la lisant et souvent ceux qui lisent aimeraient voir quelque chose se produire, une scène, une situation, etc.

Ceci dis, voici le troisième chapitre du Roi.

Enjoy.

**Le Roi**

**Chapitre 3 : L'Aube d'un nouveau départ**

Un silence de mort s'étais installé dans la pièce où se trouvait l'équipage du Mugiwara, et, à première vue, il comptait s'installer là pour un petit moment. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et pas un mouvement ne fut fait, les secondes se changèrent en minutes et toujours rien. Ce ne fut que quand les minutes se transformèrent en beaucoup de minutes qu'enfin les choses commencèrent à bouger.

Comme un seul homme, l'équipage riva son regard vers le chapeau de paille de leur capitaine, non… De leur ex-capitaine. Il était là, un simple objet tout à fait banal, ne devant sûrement pas beaucoup d'argent tout en étant assez fragile. Et pourtant, cet objet d'apparence insignifiante, semblait avoir plus de poids que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Et pourtant… Pourtant il siégeait devant eux, les narguant, donnant l'impression qu'ils n'étaient rien face à lui, rien du tout. D'ailleurs, l'attitude de l'équipage était révélatrice de la « puissance » émanant du chapeau de paille. Malgré l'attention qu'il recevait, pas un ne s'approchait, tous étaient rester à une distance presque religieuse de la relique de leur ex-capitaine, et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point chacun d'entre eux avait envie d'attraper ce chapeau et de le clouer sur la tête élastique de Luffy, et ce pour être sur que plus jamais il ne puisse l'enlever, surtout pas de cette manière.

Mais, dans la joie ou la tristesse, le regret ou l'acceptation, le temps continue de s'écouler, et avec lui viens les émotions des gens. Si vous posiez, au membre de l'équipage, la question suivante « Combien de temps s'est-il écoulés entre la sortie de Luffy et la fin du choc que cela produit ? » vous risqueriez d'obtenir des réponses fort contradictoire, voir incomplète. Beaucoup diraient qu'ils n'en savaient rien, mais que ce fut long, d'autres dirent qu'une éternité venais de s'écoulée, d'autres encore pourrait dire que le temps avait été aussi long que les souvenirs du temps que les membres de l'équipage partageait avec Luffy. Mais au final, vous n'obtiendriez pas une vraie réponse.

Toutefois, malgré cette absence de réponse à cette question imposée, tous savaient que peu de temps s'était écoulés, mais tout « sentaient » que cela fut long, trop long.

Difficile de dire qui se remit en marche le premier. Est-ce que ce fut Nami, qui se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlable semblant être impossible consoler ? Zoro, qui lâcha ses sabres, ces derniers faisant un vacarme d'enfer dans la salle silencieuse ? Chopper et Usopp qui se jetèrent l'un vers l'autre afin de partager un câlin masculin de réconfort tout en pleurant chaudement ? Sanji, qui, pour la première fois, ne s'était pas jeter directement aux pieds de ces dames afin de les réconforter, préférant tenter d'allumer une allumette avec une cigarette ? Brook peut être, qui cassa une corde de son violon à force d'avoir serrer ce dernier ? Franky, dont les réserves de cola semblait épuiser mais qui ne semblais pas l'avoir remarqué ? Ou bien Robin qui ne put que s'asseoir, ou plutôt qui s'effondra sur sa chaise, cessant de retenir les larmes qui lui étaient monté aux yeux ?

Posez donc la question aux Dieux, peut être, eux, ont-il la réponse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps, une fois lancé, emporta tout avec lui et petit à petit les membres de feu l'équipage du Mugiwara venaient d'enregistrer tout ce qui venait de se passer, et une seule émotion, sensation ou n'importe quel synonyme pouvant être appliqué à cette situation se greffa instantanément dans leur cerveau : ils étaient choqués, non, plus que ça, ils étaient dans un état second.

Mais pour une personne cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, cela ne devait pas se finir ainsi. C'est pour cela que Robin se leva brusquement de sa chaise avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte afin de sortir, trouver son capitaine et le rassurer. Oui, voilà ce qu'elle ferrait.

Dommage que son plan se finit au moment où elle se leva…

Dès que ses fesses cessèrent d'être en contact avec le bois de la chaise dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Zoro alla s'écraser contre la porte, la tête baissé, empêchant quiconque de passer.

Cela eut deux effet, le premier, positif, permit de libérer, bien que partiellement, l'état de torpeur de l'équipage. Nami releva la tête mais ce ne cessa pas de pleurer pour autant, tandis que Chopper et Usopp avait cesser de pleurer et le renne se servait de la tête du canonnier comme siège, mais c'était un détail. En bref, l'action particulière de Zoro, associée à celle de Robin, permit aux autres de recommencer à agir normalement… Enfin, dans la mesure des stocks disponible.

« Épéiste-san ? »

La voix de Robin était incertaine, en toute franchise, elle ne s'étais pas attendue à ça. Des questions, oui, des recommandations, sûrement, de l'aide, certainement. Mais se faire bloquer la route aussi brusquement, et par la personne la moins susceptible de le faire, et bien, ça choque.

« Non. »

Non ? Quoi, « non » ?

« Je ne comprend pas, quoi « non » ? »

Zoro poussa un profond soupir avant de lever la tête afin de regarder Robin droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière, devant l'intensité du regard de l'homme au trois sabres, ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement, pas de peur, non, mais d'obéissance, tant est que cela puisse aider à comprendre quoi que ce soit. En fait, le regard de Zoro ne contenait ni colère, ni peine, ni tentative d'intimidation, c'était un regard qu'utiliserait un chef à ses subordonnés pour se faire obéir, et, instinctivement, c'était ce qu'avait fait Robin.

« Non, ne va pas le voir maintenant, c'est inutile. »

Cette fois tous ne comprirent pas ce qu'il disait. Inutile ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« Je te remercie de ton intérêt Épéiste-san, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit sans intérêt d'aller lui parler. »

C'était un peu une tentative sans espoir. Robins savait à quel point Zoro pouvait être têtu, elle savait que seul Luffy avait la force de le faire changer d'avis, et sans vraiment forcer. Mais elle se devait d'essayer, elle se devait d'aller récupérer son capitaine.

« Luffy n'est pas lui-même actuellement, normalement, il n'aurait même pas révéler son passé, mais il la fait pour qu'on comprenne.. »

La voix de Zoro était… Différente. D'habitude elle contenait une sorte de violence contrôlée, elle étais sauvage sans être sauvage. Mais là elle était calme, presque douce, un murmure, ou plutôt une ombre de ce qu'elle était.

« Sauf que, si on refuse de voir, c'est inutile. »

« Quoi ?! »

Cette fois ci c'était l'équipage, minus Nami, qui pleurait encore, et Zoro, qui semblait avoir trouver un intérêt incroyable dans la contemplation du plafond, qui se mit à hurler. Refuser de voir ? Mais voir « quoi » ?

« Désolée, mais je… »

« Je sais, je sais, tu ne « comprends » pas, hein ? Pas très fameux pour l'historienne du navire… »

Outch, c'était un coup bas, et Robin le sentit assez violemment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de honte pour ne pas comprendre, et une de colère en voyant l'air condescendant qu'arborait Zoro. Elle se mettait difficilement en colère, elle pouvait être exaspérée, mais elle était rarement en colère, cependant, avec le tournoiement d'émotions en elle, la moindre contrariété était difficile à avaler.

« Oi ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Robin-chan, stupide Mari… »

Tiens, le cuisinier venait de reprendre ses esprits, cependant, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait croisé Zoro, il ne finit pas son insulte, ni sa phrase, ne cherchant même pas à continuer à défendre Robin.

La raison ? Le regard que lui lança Zoro. D'habitude les regards que lui lançait Zoro n'était que de simples regards de colère, regards qu'il pouvait rendre, mais là, c'était comme si il devait affronter réellement Zoro, et, malgré tout ses dires, Sanji savait que Zoro était bien plus fort que lui. Alors voir un tel regard dans les yeux de Zoro, ça vous calme un homme, même aussi chevaleresque que Sanji.

« C'est le problème. Vous ne « comprenez » pas. Vous ne chercher pas à comprendre d'ailleurs… Vous voulez tous que Luffy revienne et reprenne son chapeau, hein ? »

C'était une question collective, une question que s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmation l'ensemble de l'équipage. Bien sur qu'ils voulaient que Luffy redevienne capitaine, bien sur qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit là avec eux.

« Et vous avez réfléchis au pourquoi il est partis ? »

« Bien sur qu'on sait pourquoi il est partis Marimo ! »

Bon, tout allait bien pour le blond, il n'avait pas totalement perdu ses accès de rébellion. Cependant, il ne devait pas s'attendre au fait que Zoro ricane doucement après son insulte.

« Alors pourquoi ero-coq ? Dis moi pourquoi Luffy est partis ? »

« … »

Sanji ouvrit bien la bouche plusieurs fois, il la fermis aussi plusieurs fois, il avait l'air d'être un poisson rouge à force d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche, mais pourtant aucun son n'en sortait.

« J'attends. Toi Robin, dis moi pourquoi ? Usopp, Chopper ? Franky peut-être ? Brook ? Et toi Nami, t'aurais pas une idée ? »

Tous se regardèrent après avoir été cité, tous, et pourtant, personne ne semblait avoir une réponse. Néanmoins, quand Zoro s'arrêtas sur Nami, elle sentie, ainsi que le reste de l'équipage, le regard de Zoro se durcir sur elle, comme si il l'accusait de quelque chose. Et elle savait quoi.

Ses larmes, qui avait finis par se tarir, revinrent en pleine force, oui, elle savait pourquoi il était partit, c'était sa faute à elle, elle le savait, Zoro le savait, Luffy le savait.

« H-Hier soir, q-quand L-L-Lu… quand Il est… »

« Je m'en moque… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je m'en moque. Ce n'est plus réellement important ce que tu lui a fait, ce qui est important c'est que cela lui a forcé à ouvrir les yeux… »

Sanji, qui allait sermonner sa « Nami-swaaaan » adoré s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendis les dernières paroles de Zoro. Il venait de comprendre, et cette compréhension était tellement inattendue que cela le bloqua dans son mouvement, les yeux écarquillés, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Là ta compris ero-coq. »

Oui, il avait compris, Luffy avait « ouvert » les yeux, et c'était ça la raison de son « départ », il avait accepter de cesser d'ignorer leurs problèmes, d'ignorer les difficultés, il avait ouvert les yeux, oui…

« Compris quoi ? Vous pourriez pas nous mettre au parfum ? »

Sanji regarda Usopp comme si ce dernier avait vu son nez grandir d'un seul coup, ils ne comprenaient pas ? Pas étonnant que Zoro ait réagis comme il l'avait fait…

« Très bien, ô Grand Capitaine Usopp, je vais vous expliquer. La raison pour laquelle Luffy a abandonné son rôle de capitaine, c'est parce qu'il a enfin décidé d'ouvrir les yeux sur tous nos problèmes. Je ne sais pas ce que Nami lui a fait. »

Entendant son nom être cité fit naître un frisson dans le dos de Nami, et bien que Sanji lui offrit un regard compatissant ainsi qu'un sourire amical, il ne dis rien, pas plus que les autres.

« Mais en tout cas cela eut pour effet de lui faire voir ses erreurs, ses actions, bref tout ce pour quoi l'on se plaignait. Lui-même la dis : « Je dis toujours que mes nakamas passent avant tout, et bien dites moi quand est-ce que j'ai fait passer votre bien-être avant mon stupide désir pour une aventure ?! Dites moi ! ». Il a compris qu'avec son attitude, jamais nous n'arriverions en vie jusqu'au One Piece, mais comme son attitude fait ce qu'il est, et qu'il ne peu changer, il a donc choisit la deuxième solution, celle « convenant » le mieux : abandonné son titre de capitaine, et le laisser à l'un d'entre nous. »

C'était donc la raison de son départ… La vérité devant être dites, ils la connaissaient tous, cependant, pour eux, Luffy était un pilier indestructible, celui sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter, alors, quand ce pilier venait à commencer à se briser, le premier réflexe était de tout faire pour renforcer ce pilier… Même si cela signifiait fragiliser son cœur. Luffy était pareil, extérieurement il était ce pilier, mais le blessures de ses nakamas, les dangers, la peur, tout, oui, tout, avait fragiliser son cœur. Quelle ironie ! L'homme à la volonté la plus puissante a vu son cœur se faire briser par ce qu'il tenait le plus à cœur, justement.

Et cela frappa l'équipage comme une tonne de briques, ils avaient tous, indirectement, par leur attitude envers Luffy et sa personnalité, fragilisé l'intérieur du pilier, tout en ne se fiant seulement qu'à l'aspect indestructible de l'intérieur, jamais ne songeant qu'un jour il pourrait rompre.

« Mais… Mais pourquoi ce serait inutile d'aller lui parler ? »

Malgré son intelligence et ses connaissances, Robin n'arrivait toujours pas à voir pourquoi parler à Luffy serait « mal », peut être parce qu'elle manquait d'interactions sociales ? Peut être avait elle ratée quelque chose ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait que si elle pouvait lui parler, il reprendrait son chapeau et tout irait bien.

Toutefois, elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre Zoro ricaner sous sa barbe, un rire sans humour, un rire glacial.

« Si tu allait lui parler, ce serait pour que lui se sente mieux, ou pour qu'il reprenne juste son chapeau et son rôle pour que nous, nous sentions mieux ? »

Les yeux de Robin s'écarquillèrent comme deux assiettes. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais Zoro avait raison, si elle allait lui parler maintenant, Luffy reprendrait son chapeau, mais se sentirai t-il mieux ? Elle en doutais. Eux, oui, ils se sentiraient mieux, mais Luffy ?

« Je… Je… »

La main levé de Zoro la mit au silence, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses explications, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Hé, lui-même voulait parler à Luffy afin de lui rendre son chapeau, mais il savait que cela serait injuste vis-à-vis de lui. Tout ce qu'ils arriveraient à faire, ce serait calmer leurs inquiétudes, mais qui le ferrait pour Luffy ? Non, pour cette fois ci, et si cette équipage souhaitait avoir un avenir, il fallait qu'ils arrivent tous à retrouver « leur » Luffy, le jeune homme fort, au grand cœur, rêvant de devenir seigneur des pirates et ayant une légère obsession envers la nourriture.

Plusieurs minutes de silence, à peine cassé par les sanglots de Nami, s'ensuivit. Tous réfléchissait à comment tout cela allait les affecter mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne pouvaient rien prévoir, ils prendraient donc les évènements comme ils viendraient, en espérant que Luffy se soit remis de ses émotions une fois arrivé à l'île des hommes-poissons.

Quelques instant plus tard, les sanglots de Nami cessèrent, cette dernière essuya ses yeux humide avant de tourner son regard triste vers Zoro.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que l'on fait du chapeau de Luffy ? »

Cela lui aurait valut une réplique cinglante et sanglante de Zoro si ce dernier, en tournant son regard vers la navigatrice, ne s'était rendu compte de l'incroyable tristesse des yeux de la jeune femme. Soupirant lentement, il tourna son regard vers la Relique avant de fermer les yeux, ayant pris sa décision.

« Porte le. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Pfff, vous avez entendu, de nous tous, c'est la seule à jamais avoir eut le droit de porter son chapeau de paille, donc, c'est logique que ce soit à elle d'avoir le droit de lui garder. »

Cela fit lever plusieurs sourcils de surprise suivit par une introspection mémorielle. Les plus ancien de l'équipage ne s'en était pas rendu compte de suite, mais maintenant que Zoro en parlait, c'était vrai, Luffy ne laissait personne toucher à son chapeau, personne, sauf quand il le donnait lui-même, seul Nami avait le droit de lui prendre et même de le porter.

Nami, d'ailleurs, ne s'en était pas aperçue elle-même, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle se rendit compte de la confiance que lui portait Luffy. La première fois qu'elle avait vu à quel point le chapeau de paille avait une importance vitale pour lui, ce fut lors de son combat contre Buggy, et la première fois qu'elle sentie le poids de ce chapeau, ce fut lorsqu'il affronta Arlong, après avoir accepté de l'aider.

Bizarrement, ces souvenirs où Luffy lui offrait son chapeau fit monter le rouge aux joues de Nami, rouge qui ne fut pas totalement passer inaperçu à en croire le sourire amusé de Robin, qui se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, le reste de l'équipage accepta assez facilement, après tout : c'était vrai, donc il est inutile de tenter d'argumenter à ce sujet.

Petit à petit, et un par un, les membres de l'équipage se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Il n'était pas si tard que cela, mais la journée, bien que courte, fut éprouvante, et avec tout ce qui s'était passé, aucun n'avait suffisamment faim pour faire autre chose.

Une chose bizarre est que personne ne posa la question de savoir qui allait s'occuper de veiller cette nuit, inconsciemment, tous savait que Luffy devait être en train de faire cela. Après sa déclaration, nul doute que ce dernier allait vouloir être seul un petit moment, et sûrement aussi serait il inhabituellement calme pendant les jours qui viendront, mais ça, ils s'en inquiéterait le moment venu.

Finalement, il ne resta dans la salle commune que Nami, assise devant le chapeau, retenant, une fois encore, ses larmes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant pleurer. Même lors de la libération de son village elle n'avait pas autant pleurer; En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle avait verser autant de larmes, ce fut lors de la mort de Belmer. La perte d'un être cher à votre cœur est toujours difficile à affronter, et, même si elle ne le montrait pas très bien, elle tenait beaucoup à Luffy, ainsi qu'à tous les autres. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, elle se leva délicatement de son siège, les yeux toujours un peu humide, avant de s'approcher lentement du chapeau de paille de Luffy. Tendant sa main afin de prendre le précieux attifement, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de dériver vers Luffy, dans ses meilleurs moments, dans ses pires moments, quand il riait, criait, s'énervait. Quand il mangeait, quand il buvait, et surtout, quand il se battait.

Tout ces souvenirs remontaient comme un seul homme au fur et à mesure que la main de Nami s'approchait. Luffy affrontant Buggy pour défendre le maire et l'aider à protéger son bien le plus précieux, Luffy affrontant Crow afin d'aider Usopp à protéger son village. Luffy affrontant Arlong pour Elle, et juste elle, non pas pour Kokoyashi, non pas pour ses cartes, mais parce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer.

Enfin, prenant le chapeau, elle le porta à sa poitrine, le serrant fort, laissant s'échapper encore quelques larmes, avant de parler à voix basse, presque un murmure.

« Je te promet Luffy, je te promet de te rendre ton sourire… »

Ceci dis, elle mit le chapeau de Luffy avant de sortir de la pièce commune.

Toutefois, en sortant de la salle commune, elle fut surprise de voir que déjà la nuit s'était installée au dehors. Il était vrai qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps à force de discuter, rêvasser pleurer et surtout se souvenir, mais de là à ce qu'il fasse nuit ? Il devait être l'heure du déjeuner quand ils rentrèrent tous pour entendre la plus choquante nouvelle de leur vie, et voilà qu'il semblait que la nuit était bien avancée.

Cependant, une chose la surpris encore plus que ça, ou plutôt une personne.

Seul, debout devant la figure de proue et fixant la mer avec un regard solennel, presque royal, se tenait Luffy dont la silhouette, pourtant facilement reconnaissable, semblait avoir changer depuis la « perte » de son éternel chapeau.

Nami ne sut dire ce qui l'avait gelée sur place, était-ce le fait que Luffy ne souriait pas ? Qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées ? Ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, lui qu'un simple bruit envoie d'habitude aux antipodes de la joie et de l'excitation ? Elle n'arrivait à coller le doigt sur la bonne réponse, cependant, elle ne semblait pas vraiment disposée à la découvrir, en fait, rester immobile et l'observer semblait être une bonne idée.

Bien que jamais Nami ne l'avouerait, même sous la torture, il lui arrivait souvent d'observer les membres de l'équipage, en particulier son capitaine, elle ne faisait pas cela par pure perversité, comme Sanji quand Nami et Robin mettaient leur maillot de bain pour profiter d'un bain de soleil, mais plutôt pour chercher à voir qui il était vraiment.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, ce n'était, pour elle, qu'un garçon étrange, avec des pouvoirs étranges, un rêves stupide et irréaliste mais néanmoins très fort. Et cette idée lui était rester jusqu'à son affrontement avec Arlong.

Depuis ce moment là toutes les croyances qu'avait Nami sur Luffy avait été réduite à néant et elle se devait de tout revoir. Mais cela fut une tâche des plus ardue. Les signaux qu'envoyait Luffy étaient à la fois étranges et contradictoire. La plupart du temps, c'est vrai, il agissait comme un parfait crétin, ou plutôt comme elle croyait être un parfait crétin alors qu'en réalité, il ne faisait que vivre sans soucis, chose presque blasphématoire pour la jeune navigatrice. Mais elle aimait cette façon de vivre, et elle aurai aimait être comme lui.

Toutefois, l'un des acquis qu'elle pensait être inébranlable était l'innocence de Luffy. Il était niais, naïf, et très crédule, pour elle il était innocent. Mais encore une fois son capitaine lui prouva le contraire.

Nami en était persuadée, toute sa vie elle se souviendrait des paroles que Luffy avait dit à Vivi, toute sa vie, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était si réaliste, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'un tel pragmatisme, pour elle, c'était à la fois terrifiant et enivrant. Terrifiant car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le visage du pirate derrière l'espiègle capitaine, et enivrant à cause de… Et bien, elle n'en était pas sure… Mais cela lui avait fait quelque chose.

Finalement, au jour d'aujourd'hui, Nami n'avait rien découvert de son capitaine (hormis le fait qu'elle connaissait la forme de son corps par corps, mais ça, elle le garderait secret jusque dans sa tombe et au-delà !), et il fallut que Luffy craque finalement pour qu'elle voie enfin l'homme derrière la façade de l'enfant, l'inquiétude derrière l'attitude désinvolte, la peur derrière les rires, la solitude derrière la joie d'avoir des nakamas, et, pour cela, Nami pleurait, encore.

« Luffy… »

La voix de Nami n'était qu'un murmure, presque entièrement étouffé par le vent, elle ne s'attendait donc pas à voir Luffy se tourner, avec une expression de surprise sur son visage.

Luffy était sortit dès qu'il avait déposé son chapeau, il avait l'impression d'avoir fuit comme un lâche, mais il devait sortir, si il n'était pas sortit, les autres auraient vu ses larmes, ils auraient vu à quel point il était pathétique, un pitoyable homme de caoutchouc.

Essuyant les larmes de son visage, il observa un instant le « fauteuil du capitaine », c'est-à-dire la figure de proue du Thousand Sunny. Au début, fonctionnant uniquement par pur instinct, il s'était dirigé vers la tête de lion afin de s'y asseoir, cependant, il s'était arrêter à temps, sachant que, désormais, il n'avait plus le droit de s'y asseoir. Frissonnant un court instant, il se détourna de la figure de bois avant de grimper s'installer dans la salle de la tour de guet, peut être ferrai t-il une sieste la haut, ou bien se contenterait-il d'observer la mer ? Peu lui importait.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il ne fit qu'une chose : il s'installa sur l'un des bancs avant de laisser son esprit libre de toute pensées. C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il ne pensait à rien, qu'il ne s'inquiétait vraiment de rien, bien sur demain, voir même tout à l'heure, ses inquiétudes reviendraient en grandes pompes, ses idées pour les éviter aussi, mais juste pour ce moment, il s'autorisait une pose.

Quand, plusieurs heure après, Luffy s'éveilla, il fut surpris de voir que la nuit était tombé, encore plus surpris il fut quand il se rendit compte que personne ne l'avait réveillé, soit ils discutaient encore pour savoir qui serait le nouveau capitaine soit… Soit ils n'avaient pas eut envie de le réveiller, ou de le chercher.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées obscures, il décida d'imaginer qui pourrait devenir le capitaine. Dans son esprit, seul trois personnes convenaient réellement au rôle : Zoro, Nami et Robin, bien que, pour lui, il aurait préféré voir Nami avec son chapeau, enfin, avec le chapeau de Shanks.

Après plusieurs minutes à ne rien faire, Luffy décida qu'il était temps de redescendre, les autres devaient être couché de toute façon.

Une fois redescendu, il se surpris à observer l'horizon, là où le ciel et la mer se joignaient en une entité, et il laissa ses pensées dériver vers ses problèmes.

Les Schichibukai, la marine, son grand-père, Smoker, Aokiji, le gouvernement mondial, le Nouveau Monde. Tout cela envahis les pensées de Luffy, comme tout les jours, et, comme tous les jours, il cherchait le moyen de trouver la meilleure solution afin d'apaiser ces gens, ou du moins les vaincre.

Bien, sur la solution la plus simple serait de se rendre, il serait alors exécuté, mais au moins ses nakamas seraient en sécurité. Mais ce serait une solution de facilité, et tous ne seraient pas en sécurité, Enies Lobies avait été détruit par le Buster Call, mais Robin avait été accusée aussi, de plus Franky était considérer comme ennemi du monde car ayant posséder une arme ancienne. Non, il devait trouver un moyen d'aider ces deux là avant d'envisager l'idée de se rendre.

Tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il était qu'il n'entendis pas la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir, tout comme il n'entendis pas les pas de Nami s'arrêter derrière lui. Cependant, malgré le vent et malgré sa concentration il entendis un murmure.

« Luffy… »

Une seule personne à sa connaissance avait ce timbre de voix, cette délicatesse et cette douceur qui masquait à peine la force et l'indépendance de la personne à qui cette voix appartenait. La seule personne de l'équipage que Luffy plaçait au dessus de tout, au dessus de son rêve, au dessus de sa vie, au dessus de son chapeau, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Cette vois appartenait à…

« Nami ? »

Pendant quelques instant ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dis quoi que ce soit, les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, l'un avec regret et honte, l'autre avec culpabilité et tristesse. Aucun des deux ne parla, aucun des deux ne bougea, Nami était perdue dans les yeux noir de son capitaine, et Luffy dans les yeux marrons de sa navigatrice.

Cependant, quelque chose attira l'œil de Luffy, ce quelque chose était de forme semi ovale avec une bande de tissu rouge en son milieu, sa matière était de paille et sa forme de chapeau.

Voyant que Nami tenait son chapeau, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un petit sourire triste, au moins, il avait la « remplaçante » qu'il désirait.

Voyant où le regard de Luffy s'était posé et sa réaction, Nami ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient « parlé » elle l'avait plus insulté derrière son dos qu'autre chose, et aujourd'hui elle était là, avec son chapeau, semblant signifier qu'elle était devenue la capitaine. Pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de s'excuser, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout fait pour lui voler son rôle. Cependant il ne semblait pas être en colère, ni surpris, il semblais s'être attendre à ce que ce soit elle qui prenne son chapeau.

Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela la calma. C'était étrange, elle se sentait honteuse, pensait avoir trahie sa confiance à tout jamais, mais le voir ainsi, sourire comme ça vers elle, et pour elle, cela la calma.

« Donc c'est toi la capitaine maintenant ? Tant mieux, c'est le meilleur choix. »

Quelque part, c'était vrai, elle avait plus de capacités de commandement qu'aucun autres de ses amis, mais ça lui rappelait toujours ce qu'elle avait dis derrière son dos, ça lui rappelait pourquoi Luffy ne portait pas son chapeau de paille, ça lui rappelait pourquoi elle avait tellement pleurée…

« Lu-Luffy, à ce sujet, je voulais te dire que… »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main, une grande main, venait de se poser sur sa bouche l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Le propriétaire de cette main était un Luffy souriant tristement.

Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, il l'avait lu dans son regard au moment où il l'avait vu : regret, peine, désir de s'excuser. Tout cela traversait sa navigatrice en une seule fois, devant lui causer des souffrances émotionnels immenses.

« C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas, je sais. »

C'était trop pour Nami, le voir ainsi, souriant, acceptant ce qu'elle avait fait, la pardonnant déjà, restant son ami, c'en était trop.

Agrippant la main de Luffy, elle la sera de toute ses forces, sans jamais vouloir la lâcher, puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses larmes revinrent, elle s'était remise à pleurer, devant Luffy, tout en tenant sa main.

Dès que Luffy vit les larmes de Nami, sa première réaction fut d'être inquiet, mais après avoir réussit à faire fonctionner ce morceau de viande peu utilisé qu'on appelait « cerveau », il pensait savoir pourquoi elle pleurait.

Prenant la main de Nami, il l'attira vers lui avant de la prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux tout en murmurant des mots pour la rassurer.

Au début cela n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer les sanglots de Nami, qui s'accrochait à la chemise rouge de Luffy comme si il s'agissait de sa ligne de vie. Cependant, et après un moment, ses pleurs cessèrent, et seul le bruit des paroles de Luffy cherchant à la réconforter pouvait être entendre.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, même après tout ça, Luffy était quand même celui qui la rattrapait, il était celui qui arrivait à la faire se sentir mieux. Le jour où elle vit cet étrange garçon tomber du ciel, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était littéraire, et qu'il était vraiment tombé du Ciel, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« Luffy ? »

« Mmmmh ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu arrive toujours à me pardonner, à chercher à me faire sourire ? »

Pendant un instant, il semblait que Luffy n'allait pas lui répondre, mais, après un assez long soupir, la voix de Luffy se fit entendre.

« Parce que tu fait partie de mes précieux Nakama, et j'ai promis à l'ossan avec un moulinet sur la tête que toujours tu continuerais de sourire. _Et pour une autre raison… Que tu n'a pas besoin de connaître pour l'instant, Nami. _»

Pour une promesse, parce qu'elle était son nakama. Pour une étrange raison, et bien que cela soit suffisant pour Nami, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu… Déçue. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais elle avait l'impression de s'attendre à une autre réponse, elle semblait espérée une autre réponse en fait, mais elle ne savait pas laquelle. Alors, elle se contenterait de celle là pour le moment.

« Oh, regarde Nami, le soleil ! »

C'était un choc. Après ce moment poignant de partage d'émotions et de vidage de sac, voilà que Luffy venait, avec la même rapidité avec laquelle il s'enfile cinq kilos de viande, de se jeter vers la balustrade, avec Nami toujours dans ses bras, comme réticent à la lâcher.

Nami n'arrivait pas à le croire, et pourtant, le voir agir ainsi la fit sourire, certes, les choses risquaient d'être un peu étrange entre eux, et avec tout le monde, mais au moins savait elle que Luffy restait… Luffy.

« Regarde ! Regarde ! C'est beau nan ? »

Nami ria doucement dans sa main quand elle vit le visage « dents blanches » de Luffy, tandis que ce dernier pointait le soleil qui se levait.

« Oui Luffy, c'est magnifique. »

Avec un autre rire étouffé ils restèrent là tout les deux, observant le soleil se levant, et avec ce soleil une promesse, la promesse de Nami à Luffy qu'un jour elle lui rendrait ce qu'elle lui avait pris.

Car elle était la navigatrice de l'équipage du Mugiwara, et que les membres de cet équipage étaient toujours joyeux et tenaient toujours leur promesses.

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Et voilà le troisième chapitre, on va pouvoir commencer à être sérieux.

J'éspère juste pas être partit trop loin. Je me doute que certains vont trouver la confrontation Nami/Luffy un peu facile, mais, j'arrive pa sà imaginer Luffy en colère super longtemps, ni même complètement dépressif, surtout pas avec Nami en face. mais bon, si elle ne me plait pas, peut être la réécrirais-je (et pis bon, c'est pas finis pour ces deux zigottos d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ).

Petite précision, ce symbole « » me permet de séparer deux scènes se passant exactement au même moment (mais je pense que vous vous en étiez rendu compte).

- **Clownsama **: Oups pour les noms (je m'embrouille toujours les pinceaux avec les noms japs, grumbl), par contre : n'en jette plus, je vais plus savoir où me mettre

Gah, maintenant lire les chapitres qu'il a posté pendant que je bossais sur ce chapitre, grunt.


End file.
